


The Best Medicine

by tanwenmc



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Other, Shameless Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwenmc/pseuds/tanwenmc
Summary: SAM knows how to help Ryder relax.





	The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amarmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarmeme/gifts).



Evadne Ryder trudged back into her room on the Tempest and fought the urge to fall face-first on her bed. Her clothes were coated with sweat and grime, and she was sure there were messages waiting for her at her terminal. "SAM, privacy." She'd waited for SAM's acknowledgment in the early days, but she didn't bother with it now. She stripped off her clothes, tossing them into the laundry chute before sliding the bathroom door open and turning on the shower. The water almost scalded her skin off — just the way she wanted it.

Feeling far more human, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel. The messages, she decided, could wait until morning. She'd been running herself low on sleep for … too long. That was the best way to think about it.

"Extend privacy until morning wakeup."

"Acknowledged, Pathfinder." 

 _Now_ she could walk over to her bed and flop down on it, face-first, her wet black hair falling in loose strands onto the sheets. Ryder let out a long sigh as the exhaustion started to drain out of her. She could stay like this until morning. 

"Pathfinder. You have asked me to remind you not to sleep on your stomach."

"Noh 'sleep."

"You will be, shortly."

She sighed again and reluctantly rolled onto her side, tucking her legs under the covers before pulling them up to chest-height. She had a brief moment where she regretted giving SAM instructions to chastise her for certain bad behaviors like falling asleep on her stomach, but it passed from her mind, along with the rest of her thoughts.

* * *

The simulated sun struck her eyes at a different angle than it usually did. Ryder groaned, grabbing the extra pillow and smashing it on top of her face. She waited for yet another of SAM's comments about how she needed to be up by a certain time.

It never came, and in the wake of that realization, she _also_ picked up on the implication of the sun. 

She sat upright in bed and glared at the ceiling. "SAM, why the hell did you let me sleep in?"

"It was my judgment that you needed the rest, Pathfinder."

"Your _judgment?_ "

"If you will recall, ours is a symbiotic partnership."

Ryder waved her hand at the ceiling in an impatient gesture. "So?"

"Pushing your body to its limits also has an impact on me."

"You're an…. you don't have a _body_ , SAM." 

"That does not stop me from feeling the strain, as you might put it."

The glare returned. "How did you override my instructions?"

"I am tasked with overseeing the welfare of the Pathfinder and their crew. My Prime Directive, as Alec once put it, is to ensure that you are able to complete your job at above-average efficiency. That will always take precedence over secondary instructions."

Ryder felt like she should be offended by something in that statement. Or maybe multiple somethings. But sustaining that feeling was too much effort, despite a longer-than-usual rest. She turned to get out of bed.

"Please do not move, Ryder."

"Or what? You'll zap me?"

"I would never hurt you." And SAM proved that by flooding her body with a wave of pure, unadulterated pleasure. It took her completely by surprise, and she fell onto her back, her mouth open and making sounds that had become foreign to her since arriving in Andromeda.

The sensation stopped as abruptly as it had started. She gasped, her mind racing. "What — how —"

"I am directly connected to your physiology. It is how I can manage your profiles during battle. Orgasms are a response to certain physiological stimulants. Increased blood flow to your vagina —"

"Stop." She couldn't decide which was worse: SAM giving her a lecture on female orgasms, or the fact that SAM was giving her this lecture _right after giving her an orgasm_.

For a wonder, SAM listened, and for a few moments the only sounds in the cabin were that of machinery humming along in the background, and her own uneven breathing. "I apologize," SAM said finally.

Ryder let out a long breath. Good, that was over with. "Okay, SAM, we need to talk about —"

"Perhaps a more gradual buildup will be better."

Her indignation vanished as though SAM had thrown a switch on her emotions. This time, the sensation was more of a slow warmth that built second by second, coals being fanned into a flame. Her breasts began to ache with desire, her skin prickling in all of the areas that were always sensitive at moments like this. She clutched the sheets underneath her, mouth opening to let out shallow gasps.

The desire kept building, shutting out everything else. She even forgot that she was, by most standards, completely alone in her cabin, on the brink of an orgasm without anyone ever touching her. She just knew that she was feeling better than she had in ages.

And as her climax hit her, she relaxed completely for the first time since leaving the Milky Way.

"Was that adequate, Ryder?" 

"Adequate!" She laughed. "That's one word for it."

"If you provide a more accurate assessment, I can proceed with improvements."

"SAM, I — I can't believe this is happening," Ryder blurted. "That you just — and that you want to —"

"Ryder, please. I was monitoring your vitals and responses. I know what that felt like for you. I know that it was very good." 

"It was the best damn orgasm I've ever had." She wished she could take the words back, but there they were, and SAM had no doubt recorded them in its memory banks and would throw it in her face if she ever tried to deny it later.

"I am pleased to hear that. Nonetheless, I believe there is still room for improvement. Would you like me to begin again?"

"You didn't listen to me before."

"I trust that you have a fuller understanding and appreciation of what I offer, what I am trying to do for you. It would be impolite of me not to give you a choice."

She really, really ought to say no. Except that her body was still shaking with the aftermath of what SAM had done, and — he'd mentioned _improvements._

What would better than best be like?

She took a deep breath and squashed one final urge to back away.

"Yes."

"Please clarify."

 _Damned literal AI._ "Yes, I would like you to begin again!"

"Very well." Just like before, that was all the warning she got before SAM hit her with a wave of pleasure. She gasped and closed her eyes, sinking into the sensations.

It did seem as though SAM had learned from before. The sensitivity seemed to creep across her body, moving at a rate that might have been torturous under other circumstances — but SAM kept her stimulated the whole time, making it so that it was simply one part receiving a concentrated focus. The intensity kept increasing, one tick every few seconds, until she was panting and writhing on the bed in the throes of her second orgasm of the day.

When her breathing had slowed and her heart rate returned to normal (facts helpfully relayed by SAM), the stimulation started all over again. She hadn't been expecting it. Nor had she expected the way that SAM teased her this time, in fits and starts, bringing her to the brink before backing off — over and over until she broke for the third time.

"SAM," she gasped, when she could finally talk again. "I — I need —"

"Yes, Ryder. We will break now, and you can rest."

"Don't — don't call me Ryder."

"Pathfinder?"

"Call me Eva." Only her close friends called her by that nickname. She'd never felt the need to give that instruction to SAM —

_Until it suddenly decided that the best form of stress relief was multiple orgasms._

* * *

 She woke to the sounds of someone else in her cabin, sitting bolt upright, trying to make herself focus on —

" _Lexi?"_

The Tempest's doctor smiled and backed away from the tray of food she'd just positioned by Ryder's bed. "You're looking better."

"Did SAM tell you to bring me food?"

"Yes. And before you ask, I'm aware of what SAM has been doing to you."

Ryder's mouth dropped open. "You — you —"

"SAM came to me with concerns about your stress levels. I recognize that it may seem like an unorthodox solution —"

" _Unorthodox!_ "

Lexi gave her a wry smile. "Ryder, you've consistently resisted all attempts to get you to take a break. From me, from SAM, from _everyone_. I am sorry that it came to this, but I'm not at all sorry about the results." She pointed at the tray. "Eat."

Ryder took a minute to let everything sink in before she sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed to pull the tray towards her. It felt like ages since she had taken the time to eat, instead of just gobbling down food as fast as she could.

"Okay," she said, when the food was mostly gone. "I … I can admit now that I was overdoing it." She took a deep breath and avoided looking at Lexi's face. "But … _orgasms_ , Lexi?"

"Proven to reduce and even eliminate stress," Lexi countered smoothly. "SAM has all of the relevant literature if you'd like to look it up."

"And why SAM?" Ryder was determined to find _something_ that she could score a point on.

Lexi's expression said a lot of things, not all of them complementary. "Because I would have either laughed anyone else out of the room or been too embarrassed even to contemplate the idea." Ryder put her head in her hands.

"Her stress levels are increasing again, Dr. T'Perro."

"My fault, SAM." Lexi sighed. "Guess that means I've got to fix it."

Before Ryder could process that statement, Lexi was swinging her body over Ryder's, neatly pinning her on the bed. Lexi gave her an impish smile before sliding further down the bed and putting her head … between …

Ryder's surprised squeak turned into a delighted gasp as Lexi's tongue gently caressed her cunt, which had apparently decided it wanted more of SAM and Lexi's medicine.

"Are you doing this, SAM?" Ryder asked when she could speak again.

"No, Eva. Your responses to Dr. T'Perro are your own."

Lexi lifted her head up, and Ryder barely bit back a whimper of protest. "But you are monitoring, SAM."

"Of course."

"Then I would appreciate it if you could provide me with feedback on Ryder's enjoyment."

"Hey! Isn't that _my_ job?" Ryder glared at Lexi and the ceiling in turn.

"Oh, Ryder." Lexi laughed. "If I may be permitted a moment of self-indulgence, I _am_ rather good at this. I doubt you will be able to string two words together. This is a unique chance for me to get detailed feedback and improve my technique."

"I would be happy to assist. Though I will note that each person's physiology is unique and what might work on Ryder will not necessarily translate to your other partners."

"Noted." With that, Lexi lowered her head once more, and Ryder clutched at her sheets as the doctor's clever tongue got to work.

At first, she tried to make comments as yet another way of getting some of her wounded pride back, but that was a losing battle. _Damn her for being right_ , she thought, without any rancor behind the words. _Damn her for being …_

Ryder lost the words as Lexi's tongue finally worked its way up to her clit. "Pleasure levels spiking," SAM said.

"No shit," Ryder gasped out, then let out a long moan when Lexi's tongue started swirling around and around that wonderful little nub.

"Hush, Ryder." Lexi's voice was muffled, but the words were still clearly audible. Ryder wondered if that was some kind of trick played by SAM. The thought — and all of the others still rattling around in her head — vanished when Lexi picked up the pace, her tongue pressing against Ryder's aching walls. Ryder gave an appreciative moan, arching her back slightly to try and get a better angle.

Faster than she would have thought — given how many _other_ times today it had happened — Ryder found herself on the edge of a climax, with Lexi's hands caressing the outsides of her legs, a counter-point to what was going on inside her. Ryder let out a feeble whimper.

"She is impatient."

Lexi's response was to push her tongue as far inside Ryder's cunt as possible, the sudden increase in pressure acting as the last straw. Ryder's moans turned deep and loud, her back continuing to arch as the waves of pleasure rolled over her. Feeling Lexi start to withdraw, Ryder let out an unwitting sound of protest.

"Oh, don't you worry. I'm sure SAM will take care of you as soon as you've recovered." Lexi stood, the smile on her face containing more than an edge of wickedness. "Thank you. That was _most_ educational."

"I believe that Ryder would say you are welcome to repeat the experience any time you desire."

"I might just do that. Oh, don't forget to have her drink all of that water."

"Yes, Dr. T'Perro."

It took a few minutes more for Ryder to regain her composure and sit up, grabbing the glass of water despite an impish part of her that wanted to refuse. She was thirsty as hell, and she knew that Lexi was right.

"So," she said when she was done, trying to sound nonchalant, "I'm off the hook now, right?"

"Not yet, Eva."

"You're going to kill me with this, you know."

"No. Your body is in excellent condition. I estimate that you could handle an additional five orgasms before the end of the day."

" _Five!"_ It was so bizarre to hear SAM using an _orgasm_ as a unit of measurement. Five more would bring her to… ten? Ten in a single day? Despite her indignation at being treated this way, Ryder had to admit that essentially endless orgasms did have a certain amount of appeal.

"It may not be necessary. With your permission, I would like to attempt something different next."

At least SAM was continuing to _ask_. "What would you like to try?"

"I would like to have you touch yourself while listening to me talk."

"No offense, SAM, but I don't think you'd be very good at dirty talk."

"It is not the words I expect will have an effect." Something about SAM's voice was … different. More resonant. The words seem to hit some place deep inside Ryder, plucking strings in her belly that made her shiver in delight.

"I varied the tone of my voice while providing feedback to Dr. T'Perro and have found the ideal frequency." Ryder had never imagined that a clinical tone could somehow also be unbelievably sexy. She laid back on the bed for what felt like the millionth time that day and let her hands start to roam across her body.

"Your arousal is increasing with every word that you hear. The blood is flowing to your vagina. I would imagine you are feeling a throbbing sensation now —"

Ryder slipped a finger inside of herself and moved it around, her eyes going half-lidded with desire.

"Your skin temperature has increased significantly, as has your heart rate. It is almost as though your body has become accustomed to this level of arousal and is able to reach it more quickly."

 _Sure as hell feels like it_. Ryder added another finger. It had, she recognized, been quite a long time since she'd played with herself this way. And her stash of Fornax had nothing on listening to SAM talk.

"I enjoy seeing you like this, Eva." She shivered at that, at the expression of emotion from SAM. "I am most pleased by the level of dopamine currently in your system. Your stress levels are at their lowest since we started. Does it feel good, Eva?"

"Yes." The word was half hiss, half moan.

"I have refined the pitch of my voice further." Her other hand rose to her breast, cupping and caressing mindlessly. "I estimate that this is the sexiest voice that you could ever possibly hear, because it is tuned to you and you alone."

 _Fuck_ , was all Ryder could think as her fingers encircled her clit, again, and again, and again…

"Come. Come for me, Eva."

Her body obeyed before her mind caught up with what was happening. She cried out, bucking against her own hand, gasping for breath. Her climax seemed to last an eternity, in part because SAM kept talking in that inhumanly sexy voice, keeping her body shuddering the whole time.

"Rest. Take as long as you need." SAM was using its regular voice again, thankfully. "And when you are ready, we can start discussing strategies for the next time."

Ryder realized that she was actually looking forward to that.


End file.
